


Field Trip

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Field Trip, Fluff, Happy, Happy Peter Parker, No Angst, One Big Happy Family, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Well not really, i love this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip to his own home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this AU so much. I hope you enjoy.

Peter was bored. School seemed to just drag on and on, he teachers assigned them too much homework, and Peter was tired. He had made the mistake of swinging around Queens until the sun rose looking for crime and talking to Karen. 

Peter looked up at the clock to see that they were leaving in five minutes. 

He sighed in relief and anxiously tapped his foot, waiting for the bell to ring. 

He just wanted to go home and hang out with Mr. Stark and the other Avengers. 

Ever since Peter had moved into Stark Towers, Mr. Stark and the Avengers had turned into a large, dysfunctional family. 

From the moment they met Peter, they knew they loved him. 

He had them wrapped around his finger. 

Peter had gotten so close to them that he even started to refer to them as aunt and uncle. Well, everyone except Mr. Stark. He tended to call the man dad. 

The first time Peter accidentally called Tony “dad”, the man had fallen in love with it. It got to the point were if Peter called him anything other than dad, he wouldn’t respond. 

The other Avenger’s didn’t mind that Peter was so close to the man. Sure, they sometimes wanted Peter all to themselves, but they also thought it was cute how close the two were. 

Peter smiled as he thought of his family. 

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day and successfully snapping Peter out of his thoughts. 

“Okay everyone, before you leave, I have some exciting news.” The teacher, Mr. Harrison said excitedly. 

The class groaned. They all just want to leave. 

“Okay, okay. I know you all want to leave so I’ll make this quick. We are going on a field trip.” Mr. Harrison said and smiled when all eyes snapped to him, excited to see where they were going. 

The school didn’t go on many trips so when they did, it was always exciting.

“We are going to Stark Industries. After months of trying to convince the school board to get us this trip, they finally agreed and contacted Tony Stark. He agreed to give us an all access tour. The trip is this Friday. We will go over the rules tomorrow. The permission slips are in the back of the room. Have them signed by Thursday or you will not be able to go. With that being said, have a good rest of your day and I will see you all tomorrow.” Mr. Harrison said. 

Everyone quickly got out of their seats and ran to get a slip of paper. Everyone but Peter. 

Peter slowly got up and ever so slowly made his way to the back of the classroom as Ned followed close behind him, talking his ear off in excitement. 

“I can’t believe it! We are going to the Stark Towers! I wonder if we are going to meet the Avengers? What is Thor like in real life? Are we going to be able to see Tony Stark? Am I going to finally get to see your lab? Oh my god, I have been dying to see it! Are we going to see some of the stuff you have been working on? Am I going to get to see the new Spider-man suit? Will I get to meet Black Widow? What about Captain America? Oh my god, am I going to get to meet Loki? What about Dr. Banner? I would die to meet Dr. Banner. Will I finally get to meet Hawkeye? What abou-” Peter cut him off as they walked out of the school building. 

“Ned, I really don’t know. Please stop asking questions. I’m not sure, and if I’m being honest, I don’t even want to go.” Peter said sadly. 

“Why not? Flash will finally be able to see that you were not lying about the Stark Internship.” Ned said. 

“I know, it’s just that they are going to find a way to embarrass me. Plus, if they find out Flash has been bullying me, they will murder him and I really don’t want to have to give them the, “You Can’t Murder Kids” talk. It really takes a lot out of a guy.” Peter said as he started walking towards the jet black car that he recognized as Happy’s. 

“Dude, it will be okay. Don’t worry about it.” Ned said gently placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

Peter leaned into the touch. He was just overacting. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. 

He sighed, trying to calm himself down. 

“Okay. Thank you, Ned.” Peter said and smiled at his friend. 

“No problem dude. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow. Happy doesn’t look very happy.” Ned said and laughed at his joke. 

“Okay. Bye, Ned.” Peter said and walked to the car. Peter quickly got in and settled down into the back seat before telling Happy about his day. 

He left out the field trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy stopped in front of Stark Towers and Peter hopped out of the car. 

“Bye, Happy!” Peter called as he closed the door and ran inside. 

Peter missed the small smile that rested on Happy’s face. The kid was slowly growing on him. 

Peter entered through the back entrance and immediately made a beeline towards the elevator. 

“Hi, Ms. Nancy!” Peter waved to the secretary that sat behind the desk typing on her computer. 

“Hi, Peter. How was school?” 

“It was pretty good, boring, as usual.” Peter said a small smile on his lips. 

Peter pressed the button to summon the elevator. Immediately the doors opened, almost as if they were waiting for him. 

“Bye, Ms. Nancy!” Peter yelled as the doors closed. 

Peter quickly scanned his badge and smiled when FRIDAY’s voice spoke through the previous silence. 

“Hello Peter.” 

“Hi, FRIDAY. Where’s dad?” Peter asked relaxing against the elevator wall. 

“He is in the lab waiting for you. Would you like me to take you there?” FRIDAY asked. 

“Yes, please.” Peter said happily. 

The elevator immediately began speeding towards one of the top floors. 

The doors opened and Peter stepped into the hallway. 

He made his way towards the lab that the two usually worked in whenever Peter got home from school. 

He walked into the large room and made his way towards his father who was behind one of his new suits. 

“Hey dad.” Peter said. 

Tony looked up from the suit and smiled at Peter before pulling him into a hug. 

“Hey, Bambi. How was school?” Tony said before getting back to work, Peter helping. 

A few hours later, they were pulled out of their work by FRIDAYS voice telling them food was ready and all of the avengers were waiting for them. 

“Tell them we will be up in a few minutes.” Tony mumbled not looking up from what he was working on. 

Peter was tinkering with a prototype of Tony’s new blasters. He didn’t even realize FRIDAY had spoken. 

“I’m sorry boss but Steve said that if you both didn’t come up, he was going to come downstairs himself and drag you both up by the ear.” FRIDAY said. 

Neither of the two were listening to what she was saying. 

A few minutes later, Steve marched into the lab and over to the pair who still didn’t realize he was there. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s ear making him wince and look up from what he was doing. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked and tried to pull away. 

“I told FRIDAY to warn you that if you both did not come upstairs when I told you to, I was going to come down here and get you.” Steve explained and reached over to grab Peter before realising that he might hurt the boy. 

Instead, he gently put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter jumped and looked at Steve with wide eyes. He hadn’t noticed that he was there. 

“Come on, Peter, Tony, let’s go eat.” Steve said and dragged the two towards the dining room. 

Peter sighed at having to stop his work but let Steve lead him anyway. 

The three of them walked into the dining room and immediately Peter and Tony sat down next to each other. 

“Ah! You finally decided to join us.” Clint said with a small smirk. 

“Sadly. I was almost finished with the new design.” Peter said. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo, you guys can get back to it once you both finish your plate.” Steve said and sat down in his seat next to Bucky. 

Peter and Tony shared a glance before a smirk settled on their lips. 

“What-?” Before Natasha could finish her sentence, the two started to eat their food so fast, the others were surprised they didn’t choke. 

“Wait, no-.” Steve said but was cut off by Peter and Tony quickly standing up. 

They had already finished their food. 

“Bye, Steve, bye everyone else. We cleaned our plate, so we will be going back to the lab now. See you later!” Peter called as he started running in the direction of the lab, Tony quickly following with a loud chuckle. 

Steve sighed but let them go anyway. 

Peter completely forgot about the field trip until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up on Thursday morning with a sigh. The week had flew by too fast. 

The field trip was tomorrow and Peter couldn’t keep it from the team anymore. 

If he stalled any longer, he would get in trouble for not bringing in the signed permission slip. 

With a sigh, Peter hopped out of bed and quickly got ready before running downstairs to see the team all lounging around the living room. 

They all liked to have breakfast with Peter before he went to school, even if it meant waking up extra early. 

“Hey, Pete. How did you sleep?” Tony asked as he nursed a cup of coffee. 

“Good.” Peter said softly. 

Tony stared at him, waiting for Peter to tell him all about his night on patrol and any dreams Peter had while he slept. 

Tony was shocked as Peter just sat down and didn’t say anything more. 

“Pete? You okay?” Tony asked, worried. 

The Avengers looked up from what they were doing when they heard the concern in Tony’s voice. 

They looked at Peter and noticed that he wasn’t talking. Not only that, but he wasn’t looking at anyone either. He was looking down at his hands as he fiddled with them. It was a nervous habit. 

Peter looked up and noticed everyone was staring at him. 

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. I just have a lot on my mind.” Peter said softly. 

Tony looked even more concerned, if that was even possible. 

“Did you have another nightmare? Did you get hurt on patrol last night? Oh my god, did you get stabbed again? Did you get shot? Peter! Are you hurt?” Tony said as he ran to his kid, his hands hovering over him like he wanted to touch him, but was afraid of hurting him. 

“Wha-, no, no, I didn’t get hurt. I’m fine, I promise.” Peter rushed, trying to get Tony to calm down.

Tony relaxed, but only slightly.

“Than what’s wrong, Bambi? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Tony asked, his eyes softening. 

“I know dad.” Peter said and smiled. 

“So, what is actually on my mind, is this.” Peter said and pulled out the permission slip from his backpack. He hesitantly gave it to Tony. 

Tony looked over it quickly and his eyes widened in understanding. 

“Oh, Bambi. It’s okay. I promise we won’t embarrass you. In fact, I’ll leave you alone during it so you don’t have to worry.” Tony said reassuringly. 

Peter immediately felt a rush of relief. 

Peter pulled his dad into a hug and smiled. 

“Thanks dad.” Peter mumbled into his fathers chest. 

Tony chuckled and smiled. 

He then realized the time. 

He gently grabbed the permission slip from Peter’s hand and quickly signed it before giving it back to Peter. 

“Okay, Bambi. It’s time to go.” Tony said and smiled softly. 

Peter grabbed his backpack and rushed to the elevator, but not before saying goodbye to everyone. 

“Hello, Peter.” FRIDAY said when he entered the elevator. 

“Happy is downstairs waiting for you.” 

“Thanks FRI.” Peter said. 

“No problem Peter. Have a good day.” FRIDAY said as the elevator door opened. 

“Bye, FRI, bye Ms. Nancy !” Peter called as he ran out the doors and to Happy’s Audi. 

He hopped in with a smile on his face. 

“Hi, Happy!” Peter said as Happy started his drive to school. 

Peter rambled to Happy about his night until Happy pulled up in front of the school. 

“Bye, Happy!” Peter called as he got out of the car and ran inside. 

The day passed quickly and by the time Peter got home, he was exhausted. 

Peter laid down on the couch too tired to go to his room and fell asleep. 

A few hours later, Tony walked into the living room looking for Peter. 

He was supposed to be home hours ago and Tony was starting to get really worried. 

Tony stopped when he heard someone move on the couch. 

He walked over to it and smiled softly when he saw his kid curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. 

“FRIDAY, take a picture and add it to Peter’s file.” Tony said quietly. 

“Okay, boss.” FRIDAY said softly. 

When Tony was sure FRIDAY had saved the picture, Tony gently picked up Peter and took him to his room. 

Tony laid him down and sighed when he realized the kid wasn’t going to let go of him. 

Tony laid down next to the boy and smiled softly when he curled into Tony’s chest. 

Tony quickly fell asleep. 

Hours later, when dinner was ready, Steve went to look for the two. 

He checked their shared lab, the living room, even the training room. 

After a few minutes of searching, he gave up and just decided to ask FRIDAY. 

Steve was confused when she said that they were in Peter’s room. 

Steve smiled when he walked into the room and saw the two cuddled up and sound asleep. 

He took a few pictures before leaving to let them sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came too quickly. 

When Peter woke up, he realized he was wrapped in familiar strong arms. 

It took him a moment to realize what had happened. 

Peter opened his eyes and looked up to see his dad softly staring at him. 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony said softly. 

“Hey, dad.” 

The rest of the morning was spent getting ready and hanging out with his family. 

“I just find it stupid that I have to go all the way to school, to just come back here anyway.” Peter confessed as he shoveled food down his throat. 

“Slow down, Bambi. I don’t want you to choke. Also, I understand. It is pretty stupid.” Tony said. 

“Anyway, I have to go. I will see you guys later.” Peter said as he grabbed his backpack and put his dirty dish in the sink. 

“Okay, bye Pete.” Tony said as Peter walked out. 

Once Peter got to school, he made his way to the cliche yellow bus that was taking him back to Stark Towers. 

The moment Peter got on the bus, he spotted Ned and sat down next to him. 

Ned immediately started excitedly talking about the trip and how excited he was. 

Peter listened and smiled at his friend. 

A few minutes later, the bus pulled away from the school. 

Ned was interrupted mid fanboying by Flash’s obnoxious voice. 

“Yo, Penis! Excited to be humiliated when we all see that you don’t actually have a Stark Internship and you were lying the entire time?” Flash yelled causing the bus to quiet down. 

“Leave him alone, Flash.” Ned said trying to stick up for his friend. 

“Why? He’s lying to you too. He’s just a big fat liar.” Flash said. 

“But he’s not! He’s not lying!” Ned said. 

“Ned, it’s okay. He’s not worth it.” Peter said. 

“Plus, he’s going to be proven wrong anyway.” Peter added in a whisper. 

Ned smiled widely and nodded. 

Moments later, the bus pulled up to Stark Towers. 

The kids all gasped at the sight. Well, everyone except for Peter. He was used to this by now. 

“Okay kids, everyone calmly get off the bus.” Mr. Harrison said trying to calm everyone down. 

After a few minutes of everyone trying to push their way out of the bus, the class was standing around staring at the giant, high-tech building. 

“Okay class, let’s go inside.” Mr. Harrison lead the class to the large glass doors. 

The moment they walked in, more gasps sounded through the room. 

The class looked at the front of the room when they heard a voice speaking to them. 

“Hello, everyone. My name is Alyssa Nancy, and I am your tour guide for today.” Peter tried not to sigh as he recognized the voice. 

Of course his tour guide just had to be Ms. Nancy. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Ms. Nancy. She was really nice and she always brought in cookies for him, he was just worried about how she would react to him being there. 

“So, today is going to be split into three parts. First, we are going to be exploring the low level floors. Those floors are basically where the interns and the scientists work. We will also go to the Avenger’s exhibit. There we will see the original Avengers costumes, etc. Than we can stop at the gift shop. After that we will have a thirty minute lunch. After lunch, we will go to the higher level floors. We will see the training room, Mr. Stark's personal lab where he works with his personal intern. We will then spend the rest of the time with the Avengers.” Ms. Nancy said earning a few shocked gasps. 

“We get to meet the Avengers?” A girl in the front of the room asked. 

“Yes.” Ms. Nancy said casually. 

“Now, to be able to get from floor to floor, you will need a pass.” Ms. Nancy said as she pointed to the pass around her neck. 

Ms. Nancy walked to her desk and pulled a bunch of badges out of her drawer as well as a clipboard with names on it. 

“I will call you up one by one. Each of you will have your own pass. They will expire by the end of the tour so don’t try to sell them online or something. You are able to keep them as a souvenir, if you wish. Also, please try to keep the badges visible and around your neck. Happy, our head of security, is very strict about them. Please don’t lose them while you are here. Happy tends to get upset about having to make them. Also, if you do lose yours, please tell me. FRIDAY, Mr. Stark's AI will set off the alarm if someone doesn’t scan their card.” After that, Ms. Nancy called people up one by one to get their passes. 

“This is so cool!” Ned yelled once he got his. 

“Okay, that should be everyone.” Ms. Nancy said. 

“Um, Ms. Nancy?” A guy closer to the back said while raising their hand. 

“Yes?” Ms. Nancy said politely. 

“Peter didn’t get one.” He explained. 

Ms. Nancy’s eyes widened when her eyes finally fell on Peter. 

“Peter?” She asked confused. 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school? Did you get hurt again? Do I need to contact Mr. Stark? What did I say about getting hurt!” Ms. Nancy said and rushed towards her large desk to grab the phone. 

“No, Ms. Nancy, it’s okay. I’m actually here on the school field trip.” Peter said, his face flushed at all of the shocked stares he was getting. 

“What? Oh. Oh my god, Peter.” Ms. Nancy said her eyes blown wide as she realized the irony of the situation. 

She covered her mouth as she tried to refrain from laughing. 

Peter sighed unhappily as Ms. Nancy chuckled under her breath. 

“Does Mr. Stark know you are here?” Ms. Nancy asked when she calmed down enough to speak. 

“Yeah. I told him yesterday.” Peter explained. 

“I’m sorry Peter.” Ms. Nancy said. 

“He said he would try his hardest not to embarrass me.” Peter explained. 

“And the Avengers?” Ms. Nancy asked. 

“They didn’t make any promises.” Peter said a small frown on his face. 

Ms. Nancy smiled softly before she finally realized that Peter’s class was watching their conversation with wide shocked eyes. 

Ms. Nancy cleared her throat and turned back to the class. 

“Okay, it’s time to go see the interns and scientists.”


End file.
